Let Love In
by crystal464
Summary: This is a song fic about Tonks and Remus which takes place in the 6th Harry Potter book after Fleur shows she still loves Bill, and Tonks declares she loves Remus in front of everyone, from Tonk’s POV. The song used is Let Love In by The Goo Goo Dolls.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I also don't own the song Let Love In by The Goo Goo Dolls

Let Love In

**Tonks POV**

I love Remus I know I do, he's been the man for me ever since I got to really know him, which is why I want a chance to be with him to love him, to be together. I want there to be more love in the world like Dumbledore, would've wanted more love, more happiness, more peace. It's so horrible that Snape killed Dumbledore, that our greatest leader is dead, it will destroy what little resistance we have against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Order, and everyone fighting against You-Know-Who will have to work so much harder to kill him, to finally be able to destroy him one of these days. If we band together though we have a much stronger chance, and we need to live now before its too late, before we die, it is such a real chance, it could happen any day now. Which is why I took Remus's arm and led him out of the hospital wing to a deserted classroom so I could talk to him and finally work things out, I want to be happy again. Luckily he didn't put up much of a fight he just looked distracted, like he was trying to avoid this conversation very much. Why couldn't he just accept that I will be happiest with him, why won't he let me love him?

_You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
__A God-given face  
__But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see_

When we got there I let go of his arm, and he sighed obviously upset by the situation I had put him in. "Remus, we need to talk about this." I said, I wish he really would just let us talk about it I really miss him, we haven't talked or seen each other in ages, and it just hurts so much. "I've already told you everything I have to say." Remus said looking at the floor again afraid to look me in the eye, god that is really annoying. "Well say it one more time so I can figure out why you won't let us be together. " I said hoping to get an answer out of him not twisted into riddles, I tried to read his face but it looked like he was trying desperately to hide it from me, ashamed of the scares, the fact that he is broken, that he has been hurt. He's been kept out of so many places, shut out by so many people, I think he just has trouble believing that I could really love him; I do though without a doubt. "It's because you deserve so much more than me Tonks, I want you to have someone better than me, I don't want you to be shunned from society because of me," Remus said. Why does he keep saying that it's not true I don't see the werewolf in him, I don't care about that. I see him as a person not a monster, unfortunately most of his life he's been taught he's a monster, he's so wrong when he thinks that though.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

"Remus you are perfect, you are whole, you're not a monster, and by now you should know that I trust you without a doubt, I really care about you, really love you. Would you stop being afraid of what could go wrong and give us a chance to love each other," I pleaded with him. That's when Remus finally dared to look up at me his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes, hiding some of the scars he has on his forehead. He looked so shocked it surprised me, I've told him this millions of times, why does it seem like this is the first time he's ever heard me, believed me. His handsome brown eyes looked so confused; he looked so lost and alone, I really want to help him if only he would let me. "How am I supposed to stop being afraid when the wizarding world is falling apart right before our eyes?" he said. "You don't have to stop being afraid of You-Know-Who, you would be stupid to do that, you just have to stop being afraid of love, you have to stop putting yourself down," I said. I really do think that if he could just let others help him he could be so much stronger; he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. He is my angel, my savior that is how I have always thought of him he has helped me so much with all the little things, he keeps me happy, makes me smile, makes me laugh.

_I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay_

I looked at him and it looked like a great battle was going on inside his head, probably trying to find another way to reject me, it hurts every time he does it. "It's so hard though, I don't know how to, over the years I've built this picture of me inside my head, and it isn't a very good one. It's the picture of a monster, one who kills, one who is below everyone else, one who has no right to happiness, to a real life." Whatever I thought he was going to say it defiantly wasn't that, I was so shocked, so surprised. I thought maybe he would say something like 'No, I can't,' or 'I'm sorry but we aren't meant to be, I don't feel the same way about you.' Instead it sounds like he actually listened me, he trusts me, it's my greatest wish come true, and maybe we still have a chance at love. So I can't really explain what I did next, maybe intuition, yeah right, probably just a thought, a desire, a wish. I stood up and walked over to where he was, leaning against a desk with his head bent down in shame at what he had just said, and I put my arms around him pulling him close to me in a hug. I whispered in his ear, "You don't have to do it alone though, I will be there to help you the whole time, and the only picture I see of you is an angel fallen from heaven. So tell me this what is your choice happiness, or a life of continued sorrow, you don't have to make up your mind right now, but tell me when you do." Maybe this will turn out ok, maybe just maybe, I don't want to have too much hope yet, or it will hurt so much more later.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

He was so stiff in my arms, but I still believe in him if I can help him, if he will let me help him, we can get through this, and so much more together. I never cared about age, or the fact that he was a werewolf, or that maybe I could find someone better for me, when I don't even think that's possible at this point, its to late. "I want happiness but is now the right time, what with the war going on, and I don't want to drag you down with my sorrow, my pain." How could he think that I wouldn't want to follow him, to help him, and why should the war stop everything in our lives I'm so sick of it, I won't give up on him. "Then have happiness let me help you, I will help you no matter what, I don't plan on giving up on you anytime soon. Why should we let the war stop this, stop our happiness, personally I don't think the wars a good enough reason, and what if right now is our only chance? I've accepted love, I'm not fighting love, I gave up on that battle a long time ago, so what do you say, because I promise you won't be able to win against love," I said, actually probably more like half lectured, half yelled at him. He looked so torn I have no idea why is this so hard for him, well I guess it could be because he's been pushed away all his life, no one ever loved him.

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in_

He relaxed a little bit into my arms, I still hadn't let go I couldn't, I just wanted to help him so much, I want him to stop fighting love. He looked back up at me and said "I know it's a hopeless battle all the battles in my life so far have been, but I'm starting to think I need it, that I can't live without someone loving me, someone caring about me. All my life I've been alone, felt alienated, repressed all the hurt and pain from other people's actions. I think I'm finally ready to be with someone else to feel again, to love, to be happy. I'm going to need some help though so will you help fix me?" His brown eyes looked up at me, and they had something I've never seen in them before, they had hope. I held him closer to me, hugged him tighter to me, wishing we could stay here forever, and told him "Of course I will help you, I'm glad you've finally let love in." He pulled me closer too once I had said I would help him, and we hugged it was the first time we had really hugged each other, the first time he had let himself relax, instead of trying to fight. Maybe this can turn out all right, maybe we can have a future together, and maybe he can stop thinking of himself as a monster, there is so much hope for the future.

_Hear me  
Wanting this world to let you in_

He looked down at me and said "Thank you it means so much to me that for once in my life someone will be here for me. So where do we go from here, what happens next." Hmmm that's a good question I would really like to get people to accept him, I know everyone in the order does its just if he could be accepted like a normal person. So I told him "What you need to do first is stop thinking that no one will accept you no matter what you do, don't think it's your fault that people don't accept you. Because its not you, you are perfect, let the wizarding world think what they want, I know who you are, and your friends and family do too, and that's all that matters." He hid his face in my shoulder and I just pulled him closer to me, because I know how hard this must be for him nobody ever accepted me because I'm an animagus. For some reason people never seem to accept us and that's why me and Remus fit together, even though our ages are different, even though he thinks I deserve someone better. It's all because we are both the odd balls in the groups of freaks, which is hilarious if you think about it because we're the freaks of the freaks. We fit together even though it may not seem like it from the outside, we have both been hurt, we both don't fit in, and we are so right for each other I can't believe I never realized it before.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

I looked up at Remus, the man I loved, the man I believed in, and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I finally think that I have found what I've been looking for all these years, and finally things are working out, there is still fear about the war, but none of that matters right now. So I looked up at him and he was looking right back at me, it seemed like he could stare straight into my soul, see all my hidden secrets I had never been able to tell anyone. I leaned my face up towards his, and moved my face even closer to his. He seemed to realize what I was getting at and leaned his face down towards me, without hesitating or stopping to think. We kissed it was a moment of pure perfection, it was our first kiss, and so simple, our lips moving together in flawless union. It was the best first kiss I had ever had filled with love, and happiness I couldn't of asked for more. Finally we were together, a pair of lovers, together just like any other couple, but somehow it was so much more.

Authors Note: **FYI** I plan on adding a piece that will be this scene from Remus's point of view. I hope you liked it please review it, whether you hated it or loved it or just want to comment. I am looking for a beta to help edit my grammar mistakes as you can probably tell I need one, private message me or say something in a review. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
